


Warm Cheeks, Cold Hands

by lavendericecoffee



Series: Atlas AU [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas AU, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Rhys lookin RESPECTFULLY at Tim, idk how to tag it but descriptions of sweat?? Tim just works out, they're married in this one actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Rhys comes home early and wants to say hi to his husband. With no ulterior motive. None at all.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Atlas AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Warm Cheeks, Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I just sat down today and thought this world needs more Rhysothy content and I gotta post more of my stuff soooOOO catch this one. it's one of my faves honestly <3 these two married idiots, let them have this  
> 
> 
> based on a prompt of - Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.

Opening his house, Rhys yawned loudly. Another day down.

It wasn’t even that he’s spent a lot of time at the HQ. Quite the opposite, actually. It was one of the rare days when he came home almost suspiciously earlier. He didn’t mind it, obviously, it just felt a little unusual. Maybe the impatience to get this day over with as soon as possible was the reason why Rhys felt so worn out now. The only thing he wished for was just to go back to his husband’s arms.

He took a quick look around the main space of the house and he already knew where Timothy could be.

In the days when his schedule was short, he made sure that Timothy’s schedule would be even shorter. It was usually met with Tim’s disapproval but Rhys still insisted on so. He deserved a lighter day more than anyone else and hell, he was gonna get it.

So Rhys quickly took off his vest and tossed it in a corner. He unbuttoned his shirt a little, just enough so his tattoo would start peeking through. For… No reason. Not at all. He also looked at the gloves he kept wearing for almost the whole workday. A mischievous idea has crept into his mind, as he smiled slyly. He would take them off… But in a moment.

Making his round the house, Rhys stopped to pet each one of their cats and check if they needed anything. But Timothy being Timothy already handled everything regarding them. How he’d ever deserve someone so caring and so sweet, he had no idea. Knowing everything was in place, he took the steps downstairs, right to the home gym space they had.

He knew  _ exactly _ that it was just the place where Tim would spend his additional spare time. Rhys was still damn proud of how he could organize that space for him and give him everything that was necessary. Timothy always said that not this many things were  _ necessary _ but the spark of happiness in his eyes told Rhys otherwise. And that was all that mattered.

Just like that, the sound of both energizing and upbeat music started playing louder with each step Rhys took in the direction of the place. Now he was completely sure Timothy was there. And as he stepped into the room, Rhys could already see him.  _ Damn _ , how he could see him.

Not noticing a single thing in the world, Timothy kept raising the hand weights up and down, completely wrapped up in his countdown. He had one of his tight t-shirts on, the one that left absolutely nothing to Rhys’ imagination. His hair was tied up in a little messier ponytail and he himself already looked exhausted enough for Rhys to know it was the end of his session. And sweaty. But he didn’t exactly want to comment on that.

“God, you’re so gross,” Rhys called out to him, leaning against the doorway.

Timothy raised his head and flashed him a smile, “You’d also be if you’d go here to do more than just spying on me.”

“Nah, I think I’ll pass. That’s my favorite thing to do here, you know?”

He moved along to approach Tim properly. Timothy flipped his bangs just a little more outside, to take a better look at him. Even with that, he still whispered the numbers beneath his breath, just to keep accurate track of things. Soon enough, as Rhys finally found his way to stand opposite to him, he put the weights down.

“Oh, I know that. But you can’t really spy today, that was my last round.”

The smile he flashed Rhys was just so bright, so warm, it melted his whole heart away just with this moment. Along with his blue and brown eyes lowering stare and the freckles all over his face, neck and those muscled arms. Rhys was definitely sure his husband was the most beautiful man, no questions asked.

“That’s a shame. Other time, then?”

“Mmm, sure, I can allow that,” Tim laughed. “How was your day, honey?”

“So tiring. Way too many weapon tests. I don’t know why they want to work on the elemental weapons, when the ones we have work perfectly fine.”

He shrugged but a smile couldn’t leave his face, “Eh, they probably just wanna show off, that’s all.”

“Probably. How was your day, though?” Rhys said as he saw him come even closer.

“Nothing too crazy,” he answered, brushing his fingers against Rhys’ arm. “With the time I've spent there I didn’t expect anything. And when I came back, I basically just headed here.”

“I’ve noticed and not to be like this, but you desperately need a shower,” Rhys laughed, feeling Tim’s hands shift to his jaw prompting him up.

“Alright but… Afterwards.”

Timothy murmured and right after pressed his lips against Rhys’. He immediately returned the touch, still letting Timothy just do what he wanted. So he felt his warm hands pressing all over his jaw, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

At this point, Rhys remembered his plan from before. Oh,  _ right _ .

His hands then went around to embrace him tighter. As he felt Timothy’s lips giving him a kiss after kiss, he focused on getting off the gloves he’s had all this time. Breaking free from them, Rhys lifted the edge of Tim’s shirt and let his hands press against his now bare back.

Next thing he knew, Tim’s lips left his own, breaking away with a loud gasp.

“Yeah, did I mention that we were testing cryo weapons today? No? My bad,” Rhys smirked mischievously, looking at just how wide Tim’s eyes could open.

“Yyyouuuu,  _ asshole _ ,” he muttered between his teeth. “How  _ could _ you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I love you too,” Rhys laughed again, propping himself a little higher to reach Timothy’s face and press his nose against his.

“I can’t believe this… Betrayed in my own house… By my own husband… How will I recover.”

“You big baby, a little cold never killed anyone,” the amusement couldn’t leave Rhys’ words.

“Isn’t this the whole point of cryo weapons?” Tim raised an eyebrow at him.

Rhys slumped his shoulders and looked left, “I mean, yeah.”

“See? I have no choice.”

“No choice but what?” he asked curiously.

“I have no choice but to do  _ this _ .”

Before any more questions could ensue, Timothy lifted him up in the air and pressed right against him. As in right against his sweated t-shirt along with his forehead, buried against Rhys’ shoulder.

“Oh,  _ you _ asshole!” Rhys protested.

“And I love you just as much, my darling dearest,” Timothy laughed as he could already see Rhys pouting back at him.

Along, he’s heard a scoff and felt Rhys still cold hands at the edge of his face, “Didn’t know you were so vengeful, Lawrence.”

“Just as much as you are, Lawrence.”

Timothy answered, feeling Rhys pulling him into another sweet kiss of his. And then another one.

Well. At least, that was settled.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys takes Tim's name cause honestly, how could he not


End file.
